But they refused (Oneshot)
by Thedyingjokepastaway
Summary: Chara and Frisk are stuck in their shared body, the player got past Sans, now nothing can save the world... or maybe...?


Read description, you can find it with the story, but I also put all the sum up in my bio, at the end of it, right after all the boring crap I wrote, so if you want more info on one story, be sure to check, might help you understand what is happening in each of them. With that said, we're on our way.

* * *

 **WARNING : Some scenes contains light/moderate gore, read only if it does not disturb you.** This story also contains some swears, don't say to me to watch what I write, I warned you, you are the only one responsible of your actions now.

* * *

*SLASH*

…

…

99999999999

It was done, their awful journey seemed to come to a stop. But it resumed when they saw the shocked face of the small skeleton in front of them.

"Frisk, are you sure you can't force that megalomaniac jerk to Reset?!", thought the rude child.

" _No, no, I… can't even see what's going on, but through our link, I believe they finally made us get past Sans… I'm so sorry Chara_ *really gross sobbing like… eeeewwww* _"_ , responded a frail, afraid and whimpering voice, a bit younger than their own voice. During that time, they looked back to the skeleton.

Sans noticed the mix of tears and reddish tar, like hyper-concentrated Determination, dripping from the child's eyes, now wide open and burning a red crimson color, emanating a faint ruby glow. In them, he saw all the pureness of their Soul, not the one that replaced it and took control, but the actual Soul of the child, beating a bright red, but chained to the corrupted one by some chains made of ever-changing numbers. Lines of code going in a rectangular screen above them, filled with static. This innocence that was, somehow, still present, like Papyrus used to have, as he remembered it when they did the pacifist run. The player had let them alone for almost two months, seemingly loosing interest. Why had they come back?! And why just so they would murder everyone? Everything was perfect. Then the darkness, and surprisingly, the weed actually talked to the player, saying to leave the child be, to let them all be… but they did not listened. He could not remember this timeline perfectly because the True Reset was many times more powerful than the regular one, but he always had reminiscences, nagging at his mind. He stood up, and smiled as if everything was okay.

\- Heh… don't say I didn't warned you.

"W _e_ h _a_ ve _to_ d _o_ so _me_ t _hi_ ng, we _s_ h _ou_ ld _b_ e _t_ r _y_ in _g_ _t_ o s _t_ op t _h_ is m _a_ d _n_ e _s_ s", realised both child in a moment of self-awareness. Sans already continued his speech.

\- I'm gonna go to Grillby's, he slumped toward the door, seeing the kid mouthing a silent, yet filled with emotion, "I'm so sorry Sans". Nodding with a resigned look and fatalism in his eyes, he grabbed the doorframe, still trying to hold onto life. "I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you, kiddo", though the monster.

On their side, Chara, trembling, silently waited for the sound confirming them that Sans turned to dust, but it was not coming. It took all their willpower to not look again at the blood covered monster, else they would burst in tears, and they would not have many left to shed if they were forced to kill the others. After all, the player was far too gone on this path, and there was no sign of a change in that pattern anytime soon. Frisk cheered them many times after they were reduced to a mere presence as Chara took more control with every LOVE the puppeteer achieved.

As the former Dreemurr realised that their LV allowed them temporary control, they tried to use this advantage. Against Dogamy and Dogaressa, they willingly managed to put their neck under the magical axes, the game over was instantaneous.

They forced themselves to throw their weapon when they attacked Undyne, but an ironic side effect of it was that Kid got the shoes to tangles around their neck. They lost more hope to see a positive outcome to this path as they watched the young lizard struggle to breath, before falling to its death. In a fit of anger, the captain smashed them into oblivion before the player could make them retaliate. This death was painful, but worth the try, and at least, it bought time for Flowey and Sans to help the evacuation with Alphys. The flower might be soulless, but it still feared this unknown mastermind, while Sans confessed to them, in the previous run, his ability to partly remember multiple timelines. One time, they managed to launch their Soul at the spears, shattering it on the spot. Then, after having committed suicide nearly a dozen time, the player pulled the strings yet again and managed to get past the aquatic monster.

If at first they thought everything was lost, Undyne's last words helped them to hold to a last spark of hope. To them, that feeling was almost gone, but they were trying to hold onto it as tight as they could, Frisk always helping Chara to overcome the falls of each victims.

In the middle of Hotland, Frisk had reassured them, knowing Sans would be able to stop them. Finally, they reached Mettaton, and would be dead by now if they had not, in pure survival instinct, shielded their Soul from the only attack the robot could launch at them before his death, a single explosion, Mettaton-style. "Leave in a bright light, and don't drown in the shadows, darling", they could imagine him say if he at least remembered how it was before. But that crazed smile, the hate and disgust they saw in his eyes petrified Frisk's, even if Chara was now in control, legs and they felt unable to move. Then, the hit, severely weakened by their lack of will to fight him. The faint recognition in Mettaton's eyes before the robot cheered them, and then went away in the blinding flash.

Finally, the moment had come, the player seemed excited to go against a new fiend, and wasted no time, they forcefully skipped the flower's speech, the humans understood why it was making them store healing items in chests, because there was one in the hall. Controlling them so they picked up the stuff, and then walked down the hallway, they encountered Sans. His speech left them feeling horrible, but the battle started.

The puppeteer was good at making them escape attacks, so the Dreemurr thought it would be done in a matter of seconds, but they couldn't predict that the skeleton would attack first. They died four times before they survived. The first wave of tightly approaching bones, and the little jumps, were hard to follow and again, they died. Wasting no time, Sans literally skipped a part of his speech to introduce the attack, much to the surprise of the child. Taken aback, the command of going up, while they were left in a state of shock, made them trip and they were blasted several times before their health reached zero. On the following trials, they died two times and almost passed away a third time when they reached the middle of the fight. Sans' talk was heartbreaking. In a sudden move, they managed to pick the Mercy button, and awaited their death, they suspected there would be no real mercy at this point. The second time, when they pressed the Fight button, they lodged the knife in their chest before forcefully shoving it down their stomach, their guts dripping out with the blood. Now, it was the monster who was taken aback by this desperate move. On their knees, they looked at their friend, a pleading look in their eyes, to make the pain go away. A single lift of a hand was enough to finish the job, as a sharp bone pierced trough the fragilized Soul. Times and times again did that little game of suicide continued, thanks to the high amount of LV they had, letting them enough control to continue the pattern. Blasted, crushed, burned, hanged, smashed, even teleported in Hotland's lava, shot and rammed with endless waves of bones, pure agony seemed to be their eternal punishment. They saw the monster's tears each time they blacked out and died. They took notice of how his grinned disappeared to be replaced by a mourning expression. Even looked at his trembling shoulders as he sobbed continuously. Treachery and deception, puppets and puppeteer, mastermind and the ones guessing, fiend and friends, captor and prisoners, it was the children's willpower and Sans' efforts to stall them against the player, the true monster of this blood-filled game that was now the Underground. How many times had they done it? 10, 25, 50, 150, maybe even 1 000?

…

At long last, the end was there, the player achieved its goal.

…

Chara snapped out of their thought when their ears picked up the sound of a monster's death, Sans' death. They felt a cold breeze swirling around them, carrying the dust with it and out an open window, never to be seen again.

It was too much.

All thinking ceased, like a clam, they closed themselves to the rest of the world, not that there was much left anyway.

…

Time passed, meaningless. They somewhat registered the fact the player made them heal a bit. Their health was at 93 now. Again, traveling aimlessly, controlled by the thing behind that rectangle of static.

*SLASH*

They understood they just stabbed someone. Looking up, they saw… Asgore. But alas, they felt nothing, they were just a toy, all hope was lost and it was futile to hold to it.

During that time, the player, for once, showed interest toward Flowey, intrigued as to why the flower changed its mind. Hearing the words, and that pleading, sparked up something, not hope.

And then, it became Asriel's voice, "P-please… don't kill me…", a button was pushed, the one supposed to make them kill their **brother** , and Chara snapped at that one thought.

What had sparked up, they knew what it was, the resentment toward the devil behind the chains, the one who so carefully did all this sick hide-and-seek game. It was all the anger, the sentiment of being powerless, the sadness of watching their friends fall one after the other, the feeling of guilt for not being strong enough, the emotions they refrained from the start, now going all out, excepted one, one last emotion turned toward one, and only one person, the player.

Pure, unbridled, raw burning rage. A rage that spread to their Soul, and turned the green chains to a bright yellow, red glow and green numbers melding their colors together.

The knife was on its way to kill the prince.

…

But they refused to be its docile pet any longer.

*SNAP!*

With the clear sound of shattering glass, the chains broke, and the knife that was falling was now being shot toward the screen, which cracked badly. Stretching an arm, the human called the now glowing red weapon back at them. Determination does wonders.

" _C-chara,_ Frisk's voice said, _the chains, they are falling apart, it's now or never, WE HAVE TO ACT! !_ " The child knew already what to do.

Turning in one swift move, they grabbed the end of one chain, which was rapidly sinking back into the screen. Puling on it, they battled as another force was pulling it the other way. When they saw a colorless, black framed Soul emerge from the static filled rectangle, they did their "creepy" face, but this time, they knew the player saw it. The being seemed to freeze in fear, and Chara used that moment to act.

Dashing in the opposite direction of the screen, red glowing knife in one hand, the chain in the other, they violently pulled the Soul, sending it in a nearby wall of the throne room, where it fell to the ground before floating back up. The frame of it turned yellow, and started the thing started firing bullets at them. However, there was someone that they did not accounted for.

A wall of pellets erected itself before the human, which looked at Flowey, no, Asriel, and the flower nodded to them.

\- Chara, the plant screamed, you may have one and only opportunity for this, so don't mess up okay?

The "sibling" made a sign of agreement. After a few seconds, the shield vanished, and they rushed toward the Soul, which had stopped shooting. Before they hit it however, it turned green and a spherical barrier formed around it. So the child opted for "plan B". They yanked the chain, still in their hand, and send the bubble and its charge flying to the ceiling, where it collided fast and hard, making it fall apart. The empty Soul was thrown against the now broken protection and sustained moderate damage, tiny cracks showing on the border. "No _t_ so _th_ ou _g_ h _no_ w, ri _ght_?" were thinking Frisk and Chara. This time, before they could react, the Soul turned a deep blue, and tried to crush them.

They leapt from side to side, knowing well that changing direction with that effect was hard and often hazardous. Going away would only let the thing have more time to adjust and it would lend it greater precision between each jump. The garden was being ruined by the fiend's relentless attacks, buttercups petals flying everywhere around the opponents, like a golden shower, but the human knew better then everyone that every rose has its thorns. After fifteen to twenty tries, the creature, clearly pissed off, turned violet.

" _I hope it's a joke…_ ", said the small spirit, unamused.

"Sadly not, Frisk, it's gonna hurt", responded the other, readying themselves for the attack.

A violet line made the perimeter of the attack, taking the form of a square, a line raising at each corner toward the high ceiling. Chara, prompt as always, was already going for the horizontal line as it rose from the ground, duplicating, and the ground started to take a dark purple hue. Just in time, the human grabbed the strings as the ground dissolved into nothing. If they felt, it would be in an endless pit of darkness. Seeing something falling to their side, they looked up to see the same kind of box Mettaton used to drop on them in his EX form slowly making their way downward as the lines had commenced their descent into the pit. It was justly how it worked. The attack, when in motion, would open a hole made of magic, as such attack could easily do damage to the fabric of reality, but with the player, it was seemingly not a problem anymore. The particularity of it was that any object sent horizontally would follow the first line to catch it, a diagonal trajectory would make it unable to be stuck while any projectile falling downward would have its falling speed increased. At least here the boxes where only falling, but fast!

Chara, to escape a barrage of boxes, managed to jump to the opposite side of the square, but doing so made them lose some of their altitude. Their feet grazed the black square where the ground first was, and they immediately climbed up again, having to move right and left as to no get hit by any projectile.

As they got to a somewhat safe height, they heard the sound of objects coming in contact at fast speed, and were surprised to see some box disappearing. The child were even more surprise when they saw Asriel, a bit of sweat on his forehead, sending pellets after pellets to destroy the boxes. Filled with gratitude, they resumed their way to get out, made easier with the flower's help. They soon came nearly in reached of the top line, when a box collided with their feet, not hurting them, but letting the human hanging by its hands. Grunting, they let their arms go slack before pulling themselves up as rapidly as they could, landing at a few centimeters from the line. Their feet back on the strings, they climbed up and prepared for the fall as the Soul quickly flashed, stopping the attack, the purple lines going away as the ground sealed up. Thankfully, the buttercups, in even greater amount than anywhere in the kingdom, stopped their fall, their knife sticking itself near their head, half the blade down in the earth.

Swearing, they got up and took the knife. They saw the screen, which started to fall apart, right above them. They had an idea.

\- Asriel, they shouted, barely noticing that, contrary to Frisk, they could talk, at my signal, make me go up!

The monster gave them an afraid look when he understood the dangerous plan, but agreed nonetheless. The Soul had again turned to another color, light blue. The human's Soul resonated with it and turned the same color. When they stared back at the thing, they only saw a ball going at them. In panic, they tried to dodge it, but unbearable pain stroked their entire body.

"I think that now I know what patience endure in battle", Chara thought while getting groggily back up.

" _I think… you should, hmmm… move the attack away…?"_ suggested Frisk. It seemed a weird idea, so they shrugged it of. Their health was at 72, looks like moving dealt quick damage. Again, they saw a ball coming they way, and tried to stand still, maybe it was like blue attack? Unfortunately, their health lowered even more, as the object threw them on their back, now at 43!

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T LISTENED TO ME! ! ! ! !_ ", screamed the younger spirit in desperate annoyance, which felt really strange in Chara's head.

"ALRIGHT YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM AT ME! ! !", they finally agreed to try to deflect the attacks.

Another projectile on its way. They tried to push it away, but again they sustained damage, and it dropped to a critical 14! Just when they thought of giving up, they noticed the blade of their dagger lost its red color and was glowing the same blue as their Soul. If they had the time, they would probably do a facepalm telling themselves how much they were stupid. Instead, they simply draw it out, and saw a ray a light come out the tip, connecting to three projectiles barely away from their face. Instinctively, they swept it to the right, and the projectiles followed suit. The Soul, which was moving around, was nearly hit by its own bullets. Now it was the human's turn to be in control.

Behind, right, left, forward, they flung the bullets, using the strange ray of pale blue light like a whip, catching the bullets and sending them away, as close to their fiend as they could, and by the time it stopped the attack, they had managed to hurt it three time, just like they had been, teeth for teeth, eye for eye. Both the human and player's Souls were heavily cracked at this point, each crumbling slowly. The Soul, knowing of its dire situation, fled toward the screen, which had lost some more pieces. However, Chara wouldn't let it get away, this thing needed to pay for its crimes, and karma do is a bitch after all.

Looking back at the flower, they took a run for it and jumped as high as possible.

\- ASRIEL, NOW they yelled at him.

Time seemed to slow to the extreme. Quickly, vines supported them, giving enough upward motion to jump toward the screen, petals were still falling everywhere and if it was not for the fact the world's fate was in the play, the scene could've been beautifully calming. Imprinting a thrust to the right, they rolled on their back while starting to turn, first giving a great blow to the static abomination above them, just at arms reach, so the knife easily made contact. The screen finished falling apart, and the hole in reality closed forever, trapping the corrupted Soul on their side. Without stopping their rotation, the human ended up looking the way they were moving, head down with their hairs blocking some of the view, the rest of their body above. Eyes glinting in the dim light, resolute to end this, they saw the frame of the thing before them turn orange. It rapidly dashed toward them, all out with the clear intent to kill, flying at an insane speed. Despite the fact they were at eleven meters in the air, that a powerful attack was going to make contact and probably destroy their skull, Chara and Frisk were not afraid of what was coming next.

" _T_ o _g_ e _t_ h _e_ r" they said, Frisk had only told Chara how to survive, now the first human lent control to the eighth.

In perfect synchronicity, the spirits made their shared body execute one last graceful pirouette, defiant attitude showing in the movement, before lashing at the being coming their way, and with all their might, slashed the thing in two.

 ***SLASH! ! !***

…

It started trembling.

…

Then it stopped.

…

…

…

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The hit was fatal.

Then, everything looked to go back at normal speed. Chara and Frisk landed safely on their feet in total badass mod, even if the fall left them at one little point of health, the frame of the colorless Soul shattering to countless pieces. After a few moments, the pieces that were now littering the floor dissolved into thin air and the bits of screen shortly followed suit.

Green pellets suddenly appeared, making the human jump a bit surprise, but when Asriel came out of the ground, they calmed down, Soul still beating fast and adrenalin still being pumped into their system, but they calmed a bit.

\- WOW, JUST WOW, CHARA THAT WAS EPIC! The flower legitimately seemed excited to have seen such great fight. That last attack too, I've not seen anything like that in any timeline, phew! The prince looked up and saw the human, breathing forcefully, and obviously tired. Ho gosh, look at me, all rambling while I should help you, silly me! With that, the green bullet shot at them, and their health immediately refilled to the max. Feeling better, Chara was able to laugh a little.

\- Heh, look at you, you talk like mom.

The flower frowned.

\- And is something wrong with that? No, plus, she's, well, was, the best cook in the kingdom.

Chara crossed their arms, seemingly they had another thought. The monster looked suspiciously at them.

\- What are you planning now? Everyone is, beside you, me, Alphys and the few refugee we managed to save, dead. The kingdom is in ruins! Everything's worthless now! And that GOD DAMN BARRIER IS STILL UP GOSH FREAKIN DARN IT! There was a huge group of exclamation points in that last sentence.

They only chuckled at the flower getting mad in such silly way.

\- Hehe. Not everything is lost though, softly said the human. A single button appeared under the palm of their hand, turned to the ground, we can still Save them. And we have every intent to do so. They had a worried look. *Sigh*, Even if that means having Undyne turning us into kebabs thirty times in a row.

\- Pfff. The monster put a leaf to his mouth.

\- I mean, there's nothing left to fight for or save, so it may be better to restart from this world's crumbles. At least, Chara smiled, a truly happy smile at Asriel, now we'll do it OUR way.

\- So, it's truly the end of all this? The flower spoke with a voice filled with hope and resignation.

Both humans nodded this time, Chara still talking.

\- It is, they pressed the button, see you later, Azz. As everything faded to black, the two child said one last sentence.

"T _e_ l _l_ e _v_ e _r_ y _b_ o _d_ y _w_ e _'_ r _e_ c _o_ m _i_ n _g_ t _o_ s _a_ v _e_ t _h_ e _m_ t _h_ i _s_ t _i_ m _e_."

* * *

3 912 words of story, new record yeah… Ok, time to be serious I hope you enjoyed this oneshot and how I somehow obliterated the fourth wall lol. I have to say, for one time I'm, oddly enough, pretty satisfied of how it went. It went well, suspiciously too well, almost. Whatever, thanks so much for being taking the time to read this, it means a lot! Also, I'll never say things like "Leave a review and follow, blablabla", but I really like knowing the opinion of the others, so don't hesitate to leave one, whether you liked it or not (please, if you didn't liked it but still decide to write a review, make a constructive critic, so I can improve in the future). Anyway, have a great day/night everyone!


End file.
